Menurutmu warna apa, Heichou?
by Hoshigami Sheia
Summary: Berawal dari adegan bersih-bersih Eren ruang kerja Heichou, yang lalu disinggahi percakapan kecil nan gaje yang berujung pada kata-kata absurd yang meyatukan keduanya(?). /"kalau begitu, menurutmu warna yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan cinta itu apa?"/ "Pelangi?"/ "EEEEEEEHHHH! AP- APA... MAKSUD ANDA, SIIRR!"/ "Nnnn... nnnahhhhnn... Hei.. mph!"/ RiEren, T , Completed,Absurd. RnR?


**Menurutmu warna apa, Heichou? **_**© Hoshigami Sheia**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama hajime**_

_**Quotes warna **__** Kai 'The Gazette'**_

**Oneshoot**

**Pairing :**

**Rivaille/Levi x Eren Jaeger**

**Rated :**

**T+**

* * *

DOUZOU!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siang hari yang terik biasanya digunakan orang-orang untuk bersantai sambil meminum air bercampur es yang dingin. _Biasanya, lho._

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, diabad ke-8 masih belum ditemukan _freezer_ yang bisa membekukan air. Haahh... walaupun begitu, tetap saja kalau panas paling nyaman kalau bersantai. Sayangnya bagian 'bersantai' tak pernah dikenal oleh anggota Scouting Legion, apalagi bila sudah dibawah pengawasan seorang Lance Corporal, Levi–atau Rivaille?– yang dikenal akan kependeka-... ekhem... maaf, maksudnya terkenal akan kekuatan serta aksebilitasnya dalam melawan titan yang bertebaran diluar dinding.

Kembali pada permasalahan, kalau sudah dibawah pengawasan Lance Corporal kita ini, atau bahasa _ajleb_-nya '_Heichou_' ini. Jangankan hari yang biasa-biasa saja ataupun dalam cuaca yang terik, sehabis pulang menjelajah diwilayah titan saja pasti belum tentu bisa bersantai. Kenapa? Ah.. uh... andai saya tahu. Oke, oke, tadi bercanda, jadi jangan acungkan pisau itu.

Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah _Heichou_ yang satu ini punya suatu obsesi akan kebersihan, singkatan kerennya OCD. Dan berpadu pada penjelasan itu, tidak akan aneh kalau kita melihat sekarang ini anak-anak asuhan _Heichou_ kita sedang menghadapi tugas _'tumpas kuman dan debu di HQ sampai ke akar-akarnya'. _Tampak prajurit-prajurit disetiap sisi dalam ataupun luar kastil –yang dijadikan markas HQ- mengerjakan tugas ini dengan keringat bercucuran. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berambut sewarna mahoni dengan manik mata bergradasi hijau.

Keringat mengalir dari keningnya, menelusuri pipi tembem nan sexy berhiaskan rona merah, turun perlahan melewati leher jenjang dengan kulit berwarna coklat creamy _cough_siapsantap_cough_, dan menghilang dibalik kemeja coklat pastel yang dikenakannya. Kemeja yang kini memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh _sexy slende_r sang pemilik. Ah.. sungguh beruntung dan bikin _envy_ orang yang dapat melihat dari dekat sosok yang dikenal sebagai Eren Jaeger ini, dan itu termasuk Heichou kita yang –kalau diperhatikan baik-baik– menatap penuh minat pada Eren –yang kini sibuk mengepel lantai dengan selembar kain lap– sembari bersandar ke dinding ruangannya yang tertutup. Yeah, saat ini Eren sedang bertugas membersihkan ruang kerja _Heicho_u-nya 'tercinta' sambil menggerutu kecil akan pinggangnya yang terkena encok dini –akibat disuruh mengepel ulang ruang sang korporal 5 kali, LIMA KALI, LI-MA—KA-LI!. Maaf, author terbawa suasana.

_Scrub... scrub.. scrub..._

_Gosok... gosok... gosok..._

Eren masih mengepel dengan tangannya yang sudah kaku. Ah, dirinya merasa jadi pembantu pribadi sang _Heichou_. Lebih tepatnya pembantu pribadi yang siap di_raep_ majikan. Hei, jangan salah, dia sudah sedari tadi merasakan tatapan tajam sang atasan –apalagi pada saat dia membelakanginya.

"_Heichou_..?" panggil Eren dengan nada kelelahan, bercampur bosan, dengan _topping_ nelangsa.

"Hm.. Apa, _Jaegar_." Rivaille bertanya monoton.

"Bosaaaaaaannn... uuugghh.. punggungku sakit!" ucap Eren sambil melemaskan otot-otot punggungnya setelah menelantarkan lap ditangannya.

"Hmm.. padahal baru segini dan kau berani menyebut dirimu seorang prajurit. Lanjutkan tugas bersih-bersihmu" Nada sarkastik terdengar dari bibir Rivaille.

Namun, sepertinya sang Jaegar muda sudah terlalu kelelahan dan sedang cari mati dengan Rivaille. Eren malah semakin lama men-_stretching_ tubuhnya, dengan tambahan meniup –ala anak kecil– helai poninya yang menempel disisi keningnya.

"_Jaegar_... La–"

"_Heichou_, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Eren memotong ucapan Rivaille –yang tentu saja membuat Rivaille memicing tajam, tapi tetap menjawab pertanya aneh Eren

"Mungkin."

"Huuummm... kalau begitu, menurutmu warna yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan cinta itu apa?" tatapan Rivaille semakin tajam mendengarnya.

"Uh... Heichou!" Eren menambahkan kata-katanya, seakan tahu makna dibalik tatapan Rivaille. Mendengar tambahan panggilan pangkat dikata itu, membuat tatapan tajam Rivaille sedikit mengendur, cuma _sedikit_ banget.

"Putih."

"Hah?"

"Kau mendengar jawabanku, _bocah_."

"Uh... maksudku, kenapa 'putih', _Heichou_?" Eren menatap Rivaille penasaran.

"Karna cinta tidak pantas berwarna hitam."

"..."

"..."

"...oh.."

.

.

.

Awkward silent.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kalau menurutmu sendiri apa, _Jaegar_?"

"Huh? Ah, pelangi!" Eren menanggapi dengan wajah berbinar. Tidak biasanya Rivaille-lah yang memecah keheningan.

" 'Pelangi'?" dan keheranan melanda Rivaille saat mendengar jawaban Eren.

'Hah? Apa hubungannya pelangi dan cinta?... Oh, mungkin dia pikir pelangi dan cinta sama-sama indah. Hmp! Dasar bocah.. ' pikir Rivaille disertai dengusan

kecil akan kesimpulan yang didapatnya. Yang ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Eren maksud dengusan Rivaille –dengusan geli.

"Ugh! Ma- maksudku... 'banyak warna'!" ralat Eren.

.

Dengusan lagi.

.

"Heh... lalu apa arti dari 'banyak warna' itu, _Jaegar_?" tanya Rivaille bersandar pada rasa kasihan melihat manik mata Eren yang seolah ingin mewek.

"Uh.. itu... itu karena kata cinta identik dengan pasangan.. dan.. dan... uhh.. mereka saling memberi warna pada pasangannya, tidak peduli warna itu gelap ataupun terang... karena.. uh.. ka-"

"Karena setiap kisah cinta pasti mengalami sisi baik dan buruknya, manis dan pahit, begitu, _Jaegar_?" Lanjut Rivaille yang dalam hati menyetujui dan memuji filosofi Eren.

"_Yes, Sir_!"

"Jawabanmu tidak buruk, _Bocah_. Kalau begitu, bagaiman jika ditambahkan '_Pada awalnya cinta seseorang berwarna putih, lalu sepasang yang saling mencintai saling mewarnai cinta putih pasangan mereka dengan warna-warna lain_'. Bagaimana, _Jaegar_?"

"... itu terdengar Keren, _Heichou_.." Eren memasang wajah kagum.

"Hmmp... Lalu apa yang kau tahu lagi tentang sepasang kekasih itu" Rivaille mulai ikut memancing pertanyaan dalam perbincangan santainya dengan Eren. Mungkin, karena tertarik dengan topiknya?

.

.

Oh, atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia berniat _modus_? Mm... sepertinya, beneran _modus_ deh.

.

.

"Huh? Ah, mereka saling berbagi_, Sir_!"

.

.

–dan sayangnya Titan-shifter berparas unyu ini tidak sadar, Rivaille dan segala modus –dibalik ekspresi teflon– yang dimilikinya. Ah, Eren, kepolosan bin kelemotan mencerna situasimu itu bikin gemes, ya?

.

.

.

"Lalu? Apa lagi, _Jaeger_?" Rivaille bertanya seolah belum puas dengan jawaban Eren sembari mulai berjalan kearah Eren yang sedari tadi duduk bersila dan menatap dalam manik hijau gradasi yang balik menatap manik _obsidian_nya.

"Eh?... Err... Sa- saya... tidak tahu, _Sir_!" Eren menjawab dengan kikuk dan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah tanpa sebab jelas. Ah, anak muda polos dan pikirannya yang belum terlalu matang.

"Hoo? Tapi, kau tahu tentang 'Sepasang kekasih saling melengkapi' kan, _Eren_?" Menundukkan tubuhnya agar tepat berada tepat disisi telinga Eren, Rivaille berbisik seduktif. Hal itu sukses membuat Eren merinding, saat mendengarnya ditambah deru nafas Rivaille yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Uh... Saya tahu, _Sir_!"

"Hmmm... Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita ini _'Sepasang kekasih'_, Eren." Ucap Rivaille lantang, setelah kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Tentu –EEEEEEEHHHH?! AP- APA... MAKSUD ANDA, _SIIRR_?!"

Eren berteriak histeris –dengan pipi memerah tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak histeris saat setelah berbincang santai tanpa acara tembak-tembakan (hah?) lalu dibisiki secara seduktif, dan tiba-tiba diputuskan mulai saat itu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Siapa yang ngga' kaget? Yah, walaupun dalam kasus Eren, dia merasa melayang karena senang etc, etc, gitu. Tapi tetep saja, Eren masih mengharap ada yang romantis dalam kisah percintaannya –dengan sang _Heichou_ yang kelak ingin diceritakan ke anak-cucunya sebagai kenangan. –tunggu Eren, pemikiran itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mendengarnya, Eren." Lagi, Rivaille kembali tidak mau mengulang ucapannya.

"Saya.. saya tahu, _Sir_! Tapi.. tapii... tapiii...!" Eren mulai frustasi mencari kata-kata. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya _'Sepasang kekasih dengan Heichou'_ yang berputar berulang dan pipinya semakin memanas.

"Tsk! Sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskannya padamu, _Bocah_." Gerutu Rivaille.

"..." Dan Eren memasang wajah berharap. Berharap dicium –ohok... maksudnya berharap Rivaille menjelaskan dengan romantis, seperti sambil memegang tangannya lalu menggendong _bridal style_, dan membawanya ke ranjang, lalu dilanjutkan dengan _frenchkiss_. Eren, sepertinya itu bukan romantis, tapi _pervert_. Dan yang pasti kau bukan mendapat penjelasan kalau seperti itu, mendapat anak sih, iya. Balik, balik, sebelum khayalan Eren yang sekarang naik _rated _makin eror dan dipertanyakan.

"Jadi, Eren. Apa tadi yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Rivaille.

"Mmm... saling berbagi dan melengkapi?"

"Benar, dan tadi kita juga saling berbagi dan melengkapi filosofi kita tentang 'warna yang menggambarkan cinta', yang artinya kita saling berbagi dan melengkapi dan sudah pasti layak disebut _kekasih_, Eren."

"..." Eren _shock_ akan jawaban Rivaille yang aneh, tapi lebih _shock_ lagi karena Rivaille berbicara panjang.

"..."

Rivaille diam melihat reaksi Eren. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas Rivaille merona malu sendiri akan jawabannya yang aneh dan tidak keren itu. Yah, sesungguhnya Rivaille hanya terlalu frustasi akan cara meminta Eren jadi kekasihnya tanpa menjatuhkan harga diri dan menyakiti sang _brunette_. Ah, sungguh jika berhubungan dengan menyatakan perasaan secara gamblang bukan Rivaille ahlinya. Rivaille mengutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati, tidak jelas.

"Heichou.." Eren menatap ragu-ragu –setelah puas bershock ria, akan ekspresi Rivaille yang lebih gloomy dari biasanya.

"..." Rivaille menatap Eren dalam.

"Uh, se- sebenarnya ... alasan Heichou tadi aneh..."

.

Jleb!

.

'Udah Eren, ngga' usah dibahas! Bagian yang lebih penting itu, sekarang kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih!' Rivaille sudah ingin menjerit begitu rasanya, tapi karena harga dirinya yang setinggi dan setebal wall Sina jadilah itu hanya jeritan dalam hati.

"Tapi... aku bisa menerimanya..." lanjut Eren dengan rona merah yang menjalar dari ujung telingan yang satu ke ujung yang lain, lalu menutupi wajah meronanya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"..."

Sekarang giliran Rivaille yang _shock_ –walaupun ekspresinya tidak berubah. Rivaille _Heichou_, apa ada yang pernah mengatakan kalau kau tidak salah memilih Eren menjadi uke-mu? Uke baik yang mau menerima apa adanya –termasuk jawaban aneh tadi, dengan lapang dada. Ditambah memiliki sikap yang manis dan malu-malu menggemaskan, minta diterkam.

"..."

"..."

"Eren.."

"...Uh?..." Eren mengintip dari celah jarinya sambil menatap Rivaille yang kini kembali menunduk mensejajarkan dengan dirinya yang duduk.

"Kau tahu kalau 'sepasang kekasih' juga melakukan _frenchkiss_, kan?"

"Huh? Ya... Ehhhh?! _Heichooouu_! Jangan bilang..." Eren menggerakkan tangannya panik, sambil menggelesot kebelakang.

"Maaf, Eren. Tapi aku ingin melakukan itu dan yang _lebih dari itu_." Ucap Rivaille, lalu menangkup wajah Eren dan menciumnya ganas.

"Nnnn... nnnahhhhnn... Hei.. mph!"

Desahan-desahan kecil keluar dan menghiasi suasana hening, tanpa ada suara prajurit bersih-bersih di HQ.

.

.

Ehhh... Tunggu, tanpa suara bersih-bersih? Dan, sejak kapan prajurit Scouting Legion mencuri dengar dari balik pintu ruang kerja Rivaille? Ah, terserahlah. Tapi jangan saling menyalahkan bila kalian kehabisan darah karena menguping lebih lama, _lho_~! Oh, omong-omong Armin, sebaiknya kau mengeratkan ikatan rantai yang membelit Mikasa dengan tiang itu.

.

.

.

!OWARI!

* * *

a/n : Shit.. ini apa? Kenapa ngga' kena fluff-nya? Malah jadi gajelas gini. ARRRGGHH... ide random apa ini? Kenapa pertama kali jadi author di fandom ini dan hasilnya langsung innalillahi gini *meratap*. Ahh... udahlah ini ff ancur yang masih nekat dipublish. X'DD Tapi berkenankah kalian reader me-review- ini? *mojok sambil nadahin duit* X'0


End file.
